


土曜日夜色游戏·起先~Saturday Alone

by honeyshin



Series: Saturday Night Game [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, 旧习作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 起先~Saturday AloneShinya的场合『++告别TS++』





	土曜日夜色游戏·起先~Saturday Alone

**Author's Note:**

> By：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Dir en grey乐队同人[CP: DS/KS/TS/TQ], 不喜慎入。  
> ！多支线剧情实验文。  
> ！最早是什么时候写的我也不记得了...

《土曜日夜色游戏》[1] 起先~Saturday Alone [TS]

土曜日夜色游戏

++Saturday Night Game++

 

-+++-*～～*～～*-+++-

 

土曜日夜色游戏 1

++Saturday Night Game++

起先>>>

Saturday Alone

 

『++告别TS++』

归还你赠送的链坠，

收起你惯用的水杯，

擦去落在唇瓣上的温润，

抹清生命中你留的痕迹，

忘记所有

从今天开始，

离开你，做回一个人的自己。

 

*

以前上自然科学时，老师一再强调人是社群性的动物，人类世界是很小的，我们引以为傲的地球在宇宙中渺小得令最伟大的人类也觉得悲哀。

然。

否则我们便不会在茫茫人海中遇见彼此，不会不顾一切爱的轰轰烈烈，更不会衣袖轻挥无言分手。那么现在我也就不必在遇见他手挽着新任情人的时候保持礼貌微笑客套。

“Hi。真巧呢，很久不见了，Toshiya。”我挥挥手。

“啊，Shinya，没想到会在这里遇见你……你……近来好吗？”

“很好。跟以前一样好。”某人大可不必慌乱的松开情人的肩。

很是性格有型的漂亮男生。Toshiya的审美一向不差。

“那个……这位是我，我的……不，是京。”Toshiya局促的介绍着。

新任男友是吧，不必介绍也看得出来。

我笑，不明白Toshiya的紧张从何而来。

微微躬身，识趣的作别，“拍拖愉快，我就不打扰了。”

装作步子轻快的离去，转身踏入某间百货大厦（还是专卖店，或者是超商什么的，天晓得那间是什么，我不记得了）。

花钱一向让人高兴。在各家商场里走马观花的逛了一圈，新推出的卡通兔子周边竟然没有勾起我丝毫购买的欲望，这对于我真是少见的事情。最后在推销小姐的盛情推荐下抱走了一组粉嫩粉嫩的的miffy树脂娃娃，周末特价￥3812。

既然没有什么可以买的不如回家。与爱犬一同泡澡完毕，披着浴袍趴在桌前看窗外的天空—满天繁星闪烁我是不指望了，邻居的窗帘倒是挺可爱。

无聊的一天……某人以前说过，嘴巴上嚷嚷无聊其实是因为害怕，害怕烟火散尽万籁俱静的午夜时分无限弥漫的寂寞。

我也害怕，其实。不过依偎在Toshiya身侧的时候我从没告诉过他。

我没有告诉他的事情还有很多。他再也来不及听完了。

Miyu打个哈欠，蜷缩在沙发温暖一角。

我趴在桌上，无意义的敲击着键盘，屏幕上重复又重复的闪现三个音节。

T·o·s·h·i·y·a·

TO……SHI……YA……

Toshiya……敏也……

…………

敏也……我的敏。曾经我也喜欢这样冠上所有格称呼你。

知道吗，原来爱情真的有保质期的。

只是我们都忘了。

只是曾经，我们爱过。

 

*

what everyoneneeds tonight

It's what everyoneSkip the remote lacation of home

A healthier doseof drinks

I soppose...It'scould use tonight

I hope a partygets thrown

With intentions todance

You've spent theweek at work

Holidays it wasyour fance

So why nottonight?

At least come fora while, a bottle of wine.

There's nothingworse than Saturday alone

Saturdays alone,Fridays at home,

holidays at home,your whole weekend alone.

 

'Saturday Alone',a song from the band Koufax's alblum 'Social Life' 

*

-+++-*～～*～～*-+++-


End file.
